


High School Science Sweethearts

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: SnowWells high school scene and meeting each other for the first time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	High School Science Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SnowWells high school scene and meeting each other for the first time.

It was Caitlin’s first week of her sophomore year at Central City High School and even though she’d already formed a small group of close friends, she took the chance to visit the Library for some ‘me time’ by herself whenever possible. On this particular afternoon, the aisles were empty as almost all the students were gathered for the first CCHS football match of the season, giving her an opportunity to wander through the shelves for as long as she wanted. When she reached the Ancient History section and found the book needed for her group project, Caitlin grabbed the ladder, climbing close to the top shelf and stood on tiptoe as she reached for the leather-bound tome, vaguely aware that the ladder was shaking just a little… 

“Gotcha!” She exclaimed softly as the book finally budged out, the next thing Caitlin knew was that she’d slipped and tumbled off the ladder but just as she heard herself scream, there was something warm and hard which cushioned her fall. Someone had reached out to catch her. 

“Hey, hey… you’re safe now. It’s okay. I got you.” An unfamiliar boy’s voice close to her ear brought Caitlin to her senses as she opened her eyes and saw a pair of bright dazzling blue eyes staring concernedly as he gently helped her stand; it took her a few seconds to realize who he was - the school jacket which showed he was a senior, the messy and ruffled black hair and those dimples, Caitlin had been saved by none other than Harrison Wells, the school’s famous bad boy science prodigy which was a unique combination reserved only for him.

They’d never met each other before but Caitlin knew all about him thanks to gossip from her girlfriends Felicity Smoak and Iris West who claimed he was also ‘Heartthrob of every girl’s dream’ which she wouldn’t have believed until this moment. And just before she could say anything to him, Harrison said one last thing as he left with a wink, leaving her in dumbfounded silence -  _“Take care of yourself, Caitlin Snow.”_  He knew her name; how or why or when he’d learned who she was remained a mystery to Caitlin but watching him walk out of the library, it dawned on her that leaning against the shelves had nothing to do with falling from the ladder, rather the fact that her first meeting with Harrison Wells had left her breathless. This was going to be an interesting time in high school for sure.


End file.
